


Parallel

by kryptonianss



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianss/pseuds/kryptonianss
Summary: In which Clark Kent, an investigative reporter, hero and alien finds unexpected parallels and common ground with the god of thunder, Thor, and maybe something more.





	1. Chapter 1

The jet black haired man let out an overwhelming sigh, a volcano erupting at last after a while of tension and pressure. He let his stiff back hit his cold leather chair as he lightly tossed his glasses against his desk in a defeated state. 

“Geez, Clark, you look like hell warmed over.”

Clark suddenly snapped out of his exhausted frustrated state looking at the freckled red haired kid next to him with a grin.

“Hey, kid.” Clark waved, sliding his glasses on as fast as he could without looking suspicious.

“Jimmy. J-I-M-M-Y.” The freckled kid spelled out in a annoyed manner. 

“You ever heard of nicknames, Jimmy?” Clark shot back with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Of course I’ve heard of nicknames, Clark.” Jimmy said with a stern expression, “Anyways, Don’t change the topic. Are you fine, Clark?” He whispered, cocking an eyebrow in the process.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Clark lightly chuckled looking away to his desk.

“Because, Clark, Even though I am your friend and I admire you as one of the greatest investigative reporters alive...you are a pushover sometimes— you let people pick at you for being...well...not the best— socially speaking and clumsy. Did something happen? Do I need to report it to Perry? Who’s the punk huh—“

Clark let out a hearty laugh interrupting Jimmy’s rant. Slapping his own thigh. “I really am fine, Jimmy. You’re a good friend. But I don’t need someone to defend me, I promise you I am okay. I just...” Clark trailed off, his happy demeanor fading from his eyes and mouth. 

“Just what?” Jimmy questioned with knitted eyebrows.

“The piece Perry told us to write about— the thunder god— his sightings, his random acts of kindness. How do I write an article on something people know so little about? I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if this guy was just some myth created by people who want two minutes on the 5 o’clock news.” Clark let out huge breath, unfolding his arms to rest on his lap.

“Well, thats what people first said about Superman and the guy is the most real thing ever. Fella has been nice enough to let me take some cool shots of him once in a while. A genuine fella, ya know? Ease up, not everyone who randomly turns up is, well, a myth. You’re Clark Kent, you’ll find a way out of this writing block.” Jimmy patted his shoulder.

“Thanks, Jimmy.” Clark smiled warmly at him. 

But of course, that wasn’t the real reason why he was frustrated. In fact, he knew he was real...he wasn’t some “myth”. Knowing today’s world anything is possible and he came to learn that once people with extraordinary abilities started popping up around the time he did. Being in the Justice League, nothing is surprising. Clark’s frustration came from well, the guy being unknown. Not knowing anything about him, not knowing enough. Not knowing if the “god” is dangerous. He wants to know if this individual had genuine pure hearted intentions. He hates how ironic and unfair he was being. Clark went through the exact same thing the day he decided to put his cape on, people didn’t trust him, they judged him before even knowing his real intentions of simply helping everyone. Some people still don’t trust him. At this moment he found himself in a dilemma. 

It was nearing the end of the day, the desks around him almost empty. Only a few coworkers remained who had to turn in deadlines for Perry probably. Clark abruptly stood up from his jumbled train of thought and decided to go to Perry’s office.

Knocking softly on the wooden door, Clark heard a grumble to “come in.”.

“Kent. You still here?” Perry crossed his arms as Clark walked towards his desk.

“Listen, I need a extension on that piece I’m writing. I’m kind of in a rut that I can’t seem to be getting out of.” Clark shyly said pushing his glasses back in a nervous manner.

A chuckle escaped the middle aged mans lips, “No.” he simply said, immediately looking down at his paperwork.

“Perry, when do I ever slack off with your deadlines huh? Never. I just need some time to get to know this guy— I mean, time to write about this- this individual.” The slip up left Clark with red ears, avoiding Perry’s sudden gaze.

“You’re obviously struggling with this piece for some reason, so, I’ll make you a deal. Get an interview with him...some way some how. And I’ll forget about the piece, you have 3 days, Kent.” He stood up from his desk chair, pointing at him. 

“I- but- okay.” Clark mumbled in defeat, heading out the door home.

The change of plans actually worked in Clark’s favor. He wanted to know his real intentions, he wanted to know why he was here, he wanted to know more about him and what doesn’t work more than coincidentally being given the chance to interview him? Now, he can simply do this as Superman but going down the reporter route seems more genuine and not aggressive. He feels as if he goes as the big blue he’ll approach him in a authoritarian way and he doesn’t want that. 

........

“Look, I’m just an investigative reporter doing my job. I’m not looking for any trouble, any leads will help me.” Clark said, letting out a big breath as the man behind the counter kept cleaning the bar’s counter with a wet cloth paying no attention to the reporter before him.

Clark relaxed his shoulders and pulled out a barstool and sat on it and tried again. “I need any information you got or my boss will have my head on a plate. Based on several news articles he saved an employee from your bar— from drowning in the pierre here, a young boy I believe-“

“My son.” The old mustached man interrupted, suddenly stopping his constant cleaning. 

“ oh wow, Is he alright, sir?” Clark questioned in worry and surprised at the man’s sudden answer. 

“Elias is a tough kid. He’s doing just fine. Look, you seem like a nice guy but you gotta understand me not wanting any more media attention on my boy or this place for that matter. The media can be carnivores. So I’ll tell you just this and hopefully it’ll suffice...” The old man sighed, placing his towel in his pocket.

“I understand, sir. I really do.” Clark understandably nodded.

“The blonde man usually comes here on weekends. To drink a pint or two. So he maybe will come tomorrow—“

“Seeking for the god of thunder, I see.” A deep grumbled voice interrupted the old man, the booming voice traveling to Clark’s ears while sitting on the bar stool.

Clark then immediately stood up making his bar stool screech against the wooden floor, quickly turning around.

The god of thunder himself, looking at him with an amused expression. His arms crossed across his chest awaiting an answer but Clark was dumbstruck to say the least. Doesn’t he only come here on weekends? How long has he been here? He didn’t sense anything not even with his super hearing. 

“Thor, I assume?” Clark pushed his glasses back and stood up straight with confidence, “Would you mind doing an interview with me? I’m Clark Kent from the Daily Planet. It won’t take—“

“Yes.” The blonde man interrupted, smiling at the reporter. 

..........

[The blonde man was breathtaking to say the least, you can see why people referred to him as a god or is he even a god? His radiance, the sun bouncing off his figure making his glistening skin shine, it was almost overwhelming.] 

These endless thoughts and questions kept circling Clark’s mind as he sat across from him on a table while asking his “job” questions. The god caught the reporters eyes lingering long enough at him just before going back to his notepad and writing answers down. It was a linger that that lasted a no more than a second or two after the god answered his questions but he caught them immediately and was quite flattered at how amused the reporter was with his figure and his unique answers. 

“What is your purpose here?” Clark’s questioned suddenly in a serious manner, his amused facade suddenly fading.

“You’re going to have to be more broader than that, I don’t fully understand your question.” Thor answered back in an attentive manner putting his beer pint on the table. 

Clark breathed in, trying to be more patient and understanding. “What is your purpose on this planet? Why did you save the son of the owner of this place?” Clark lifted his eyebrows at him.

“Why not? I’ve never been for standing on the sidelines and not doing anything about a matter. I’m in this planet simply because I like it, an unfamiliar place where I found a home. But if you want to get down to the gist of it...my home world is gone, turned to stardust in the midsts of space. Half of my people gone with it.” The god breathed out in a saddened state, his big golden brown eyes suddenly depressed with grief that was still not resolved. 

Clark’s throat was in a knot and he couldn’t swallow it or let any words out for that matter. He felt like he was exposed to kryptonite, he felt guilty in the fact that such answer came out of his persistent questions. He felt vulnerable in the similarity they shared of the doom of their home planets. Quite frankly...he was stuck and didn’t know where to look avoiding the gods gaze. Gulping while looking at his hands down on his lap.

“Don’t turn all emotional on me now, Clark Kent. Or should I say Kal son of El?” 

.........AND CLIFF HANGER!


	2. Common Ground

The reporter was caught off guard, stiffer than a plank of wood at the gods comment.

[How? How does he know my real identity in just minutes of conversation? This cannot be happening.]

Clark let out a nervous disingenuous laugh, “Listen, huh, Thor? I don’t know what in the world you’re on about.” Clark said, nervously pushing his glasses back.

The reporter felt small for the first time in his life, examined, exposed and he didn’t how to react other than laughing it off and not making eye contact with the god.

“Let’s take a walk.” Thor suddenly said, “The pier’s air upfront will help you calm down. Your heart beat is going faster than the speed of Odin himself.” Thor whispered, leaning forward on the table at the reporter. “Come on.” He tapped the reporters shoulder has he stood up and brushed passed him to the pier. 

Complete shock and disbelief was all Clark was feeling. At first he was apprehensive with following the gods suggestion but he eventually stood up and put his act aside.

Walking and standing besides the god who was admiring the ocean in front him, both had a complete moment of silence as they stared off in to the sea. The thunder god, so unbothered as his long golden hair was being disheveled by the harsh wind. They both didn’t look at each other once, just admiring the site and taking it all in. Clark’s heart beat was back to normal speed when he decided to finally speak up about the situation. Still not daring to glance at him as he felt vulnerable and found out.

“How do you know?” Clark let out a breath crossing his arms.

Thor simply chuckled, his eyes sparkled as the sun hit them. “I happen to be the brother of the god of mischief and trickery. Nothing gets pass me anymore, not ever since Loki came in to my life. No act, no fronts ever deceive me. I’ve grown an eye for spotting tricks of illusion.” Thor playfully glares down at the slightly shorter man beside him who didn’t dare to look his direction.

“I see.” Clark simply says, still not knowing what to make of it. He had an endless battle of amusement yet apprehensiveness inside of him. 

“I’d appreciate it if you’d keep this between us, these identities I fluctuate between are important to me. As much as I love saving lives, I also love being a regular joe. Humans can be...” Clark trailed off looking for an appropriate word.

“Invasive?” Thor raised an eyebrow looking down at him with a cocky smile.

“Yeah...invasive, to put it lightly.” Clark chuckled and smiled— a weight suddenly lifted off his chest. 

Clark felt as if he could trust this individual and he’d only known him for an hour now. They were so familiar in so many ways and for the first time in a while Clark didn’t feel as alone. Still, the young reporter couldn’t meet the gods warm gaze. He was somewhat smitten by the gods looks and he couldn’t keep staring at him as he did an hour ago while asking questions. 

“No problem with that. I have no intention or have any gain from exposing your identity whatsoever.” Thor said, looking at the ocean and sunset before him. It was slowly getting dark and both men didn’t even notice cause they were so unexpectedly comfortable with each other’s company. 

“Look, about before, I’m sorry if I overstepped boundaries by asking you about your home planet. If I knew-“ Clark quickly got interrupted by the god who quickly patted his shoulder sending goosebumps throughout the reporters body.

“Don’t worry about it. There’s no way you would of known that.” Thor softly said, letting his arm fall from his shoulder.

“I went through the same thing.” Clark simply said, finally meeting the gods gaze. “Well kind of, all of my people are gone that’s the difference. My planet was at the verge of destruction because of its unstable core. My dad, a scientist, informed the council but nobody listened to him. So he did what any father would do in his position and gave his son a chance at life. Sending me off in a shuttle through the vast time of space before the planet completely exploded. I was a baby, a new born. My mom and dad did what was best for me and I’ll never stop being grateful for that. At the same time you also feel alone sometimes as an outsider on this planet— My ma and pa made sure this place always felt like a home. And it is.” Clark said, letting out a big breath.

“Never knew we were this alike. Our planets, our people gone or most of them, our powers and the shared feeling of our loneliness on this planet. Maybe the universe had plans for us to meet.” Thor said, suddenly turning around and offering the reporter his hand. 

“Let’s start over. Hello, I’m Thor.” Thor said with a twinkle in his eye.

Clark chuckled almost immediately at the gods behavior but admired it nothingless. “Hi, I’m Clark and it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Clark met Thor’s hand for a few seconds, both giving a quick gentle squeeze and letting go. 

As they let go and looked forward onto the dawn with smiles they both secretly clenched their hands in to fists beside their big figures, as a way to fight off the electricity that just coursed through them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dah! How did y’all like this chapter? Pls leave some feedback 💕✨


	3. Trickery

“Did you receive my article, Perry?”  
Clark peeped open Perry’s wooden door. Popping his head through the opening lightly.

“Knock first, what have I said? Anyways, yes. I did, Kent, and let me tell you, I hope this guy wasn’t jerking you around. Seriously? As...ass guard? What type of pl-“

“It’s- it’s Asgard sir, A-S-G-A-R-D.” Clark interrupted shyly so, closing the door behind him.

Perry chuckled simply, looking away from the reporter back to the monitor in front of him. “That’s interesting to say the least. How do you always find these fellas, Clark? You’re almost as good as Lois, almost.” Perry said, he raised his eyebrows at Clark.

“Thanks, Perry.” Clark whispered, blushing under his glasses. 

“How was he? You know, In person? Is he an articulate fella?” Perry let his glasses slide down to the tip of his nose looking down at Clark.

“Articulate? What-“ Clark chuckled, “Yes, of course he is. Why wouldn’t he be?” Clark crossed his arms.

“He’s an alien, I don’t know the level of intellect this guy possesses.” Perry shrugged his shoulders.

“...He conducted an interview with me, he’s as articulate as you can get .” Clark said in disbelief, letting his arms fall from his chest.

“Look, son, I’m just asking questions like anyone would. Everybody is curious about this guy. You met him, so you know first hand how he is— at least from first impression.” Perry looked back at his monitor, unbothered by his own comments.

Clark would lie if he wasn’t a bit offended, he felt disrespected even though the comment wasn’t necessarily aimed at him or mean spirited at heart, he felt insulted and belittled with how obliviously xenophobic people can be. Clark was sure deep inside that Perry didn’t mean any offense, he was just genuinely curious and failed to word things in a proper respectful way but there is just some things that hit close to home. Him and Thor simply not being human will always be a recipe for judgment in people’s eyes doesn’t matter how many people they save. Their alien nature will always be questioned and judged wether by innocent curiosity or by blind bigotry.

———

It had been 3 weeks since Clark‘s first interview and encounter with the god of thunder and he had been thinking about him to say the least. Ever since the interview... headlines about the god saving people gradually decreased. His last appearance was about two weeks ago and Clark was digging in his brain as to what had happened to him. Did he grow bored of earth and leave? Did he retire to a cabin in the Alaskan wilderness never to be seen again? The questions were endless.

As Clark was in deep thought Jimmy came by his desk asking how he was and why he’s been so quiet.

“Did you already finish your article on the ‘A.M Beatings’? Why are you so quiet? You look down Clark—“

“Yes and I’m fine, Jimmy.” Clark said sternly, not looking at the kid but at the monitor before him. 

“Yikes” Jimmy, rubbed the back of his neck. “Not your week, huh?” He nervously chuckled.

Clark snapped out of his blue demeanor and looked back at the kid with sympathetic eyes “I’m sorry kid, I’m just not having a good week, that’s all.” Clark half smiled up at the freckled kid. 

“I understand, if you need me I’ll always be a yell away, amigo.” Jimmy patted Clark’s shoulder. 

“Thanks, kid.” Clark chuckled for the first time. “Thanks...” he said again barely above a whisper. 

[Did I have anything to do with his disappearance? Did my questions make him vanish?]

Clark wasn’t usually this preoccupied with someone he just met for a day— but the connection they had, their likeness had a lasting impact on him. 

That being said, there was a series of random criminals being beaten in the early hours of the morning and then left on the sidewalk of the Metropolis police department every week— Hence...”The A.M Beatings”. This phenomenon was being carried by someone no one has yet to have the answers of. No clues, no dna, no footage...just nothing to identify the individual who carried out these acts. They were for sure making the MPD’s (Metropolis Police Department) job easier and the streets safer. This guy was a ghost of sorts and Clark was more than ready to get to the bottom of who this was...as the big blue. 

—-

Later that day, Clark contacted his old friend Bruce Wayne to see if he had any clue as to who this was. After all, the profile was very similar to Bruce Wayne’s alter ego; The Batman. A vigilante, someone who worked before dawn, someone never caught, someone not afraid of breaking knees. 

——

“If you’re a reporter I suggest you leave the premise—“

“It’s me, Alfred.” Clark interrupted , the old butler opened the door, the bright sun was directly hitting the butlers face making him squint. 

“Oh, Master Kent.” Alfred put his hand over his eyes, creating a shed for them from the sun. “Well, do come in. Bruce is in the cave as usual.” He said in a usual manner.

As the two men boarded the elevator to the underground cave who’ve only been seen by a few selected eyes in the world, Clark was determined to find answers. In his head he was already planning what to say. He didn’t want to assume, that’s the last thing he wanted to do, but the profile pointed right at Bruce and if it was Bruce he wanted to know what he was doing in Metropolis out of all places. 

Alfred coughed, snapping Clark out of his thoughts, indicating that the elevator already came to a halt. 

As Clark stepped out of the elevator , Alfred pressed the button to go back up to the manor. “If you need anything master Kent I’ll be upstairs.” Alfred said softly. 

“Thank you, Alfred.” Clark smiled back at the old man, tipping his baseball hat. 

As Clark walked more in to the bat cave he realized how silent and dark everything was, except for the occasional chirps and flapping noises the bats gave off. He wondered if that’s why Bruce loved it down here, maybe he loved the illusion of peace if gave off compared to the sporadic world he encountered every night he dressed as the bat. 

“...been a while.” Bruce grumbled from his computer, his back facing Clark as he went through mountains of information. He sensed him without Clark even making a sound. 

“You can say that.” Clark chuckled, walking besides Bruce, getting a better look at his face. 

Bruce’s facial features were being defined by the bright monitor lights, sharp turns and edges. His eyes glued to the screens, pupils taking in data from left to right.

“Listen huh...” Clark scratched his neck.

“It wasn’t me.” Bruce said, taking his eyes off the screens. Crossing his legs as he turned in his chair to Clark.

“How did you— how— okay, If it wasn’t you who was it then? Jason? Dick? Damien?” Clark said flabbergasted.

“I figured you’d put two and two together and see how awfully similar this guy is to me and would come here. But it ain’t me, nor any of the Robins. Plus, he’s messier than I am...bit of a rookie if you ask me.” Bruce smirked, standing up. 

“Well, there you again Bruce. Beating me to it. You cannot blame me for coming to check with you, you know I have to check with everyone. It’s sort of my duty as Superman. No page unturned.” Clark placed his hands on his hips, looking at Bruce with a smile.

“Boy Scout.” Bruce said simply with a smile tugging so very lightly at the edge of his mouth, barely noticeable but Clark always spotted it. I assume you need help finding this...individual, so I’ll give you a big lead I found. Since he tends to drop off criminals in front of MPD, it’s for certain that he has a secret hideout in Metropolis. A hidden lair near the radius in which he operates, as soon as he does his job he retreats to where he resides— theres also the possibility ... “ Bruce lingered on the word.

“Possibility of what?” Clark questioned, his eyebrows knitted together.

“He has superhuman abilities we don’t know about. The timeframe in which he does things is so quickly that no one has seen the guy once, not even cameras surrounding MPD have caught him. In fact, they just see the criminals being thrown from a blind corner, an angle cameras can’t see— thrown to the MPD doors unconscious. They’ve been interviewed of course but each criminal has said the same thing...which is his face is covered. They’re knocked unconscious within seconds of seeing the individual. What’s interesting is AFTER they’re knocked out cold this individual KEEPS beating them, broken ribs and legs. And I thought I was tough with criminals.” Bruce whispered the last sentence, deep in thought.

At that moment Clarks face heated up, ‘a superpowered being?’ He kept asking himself, only one person kept coming to mind for some reason. 

“...yeah huh, thank you! This definitely will help. Owe you one Bruce.” Clark said chuckling.

“You owe me loads of things, I just don’t bring them to light...choose to ignore them. I guess it’s the philanthropist in me.” Bruce said and motioned for Clark to walk with him back to the elevator. They walked side by side chuckling, every response from each other was a jab but a playful jab. Bruce was Clark’s best friend to say the least.

“Thanks again, Bruce.” Clark said warmly at him and patted his shoulder.

Bruce just simply mumbled a “mhm” with a side smile. 

The reporter soon after got on the elevator and left the mansion in quite a hurry. 

The A.M Beatings...it can’t be him? Can’t it?

These were thoughts that kept circling Clark’s head as he quickly lifted himself off the ground in to the gray Gotham sky, gravity giving in to his muscle density. The cold wind slapping his face as he pierced through the thick clouds. Finally exiting stratosphere the sun hugged his whole figure, Clark suddenly halted to take it all in, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in. His senses were sharper and he didn’t feel drained whatsoever by the gloomy Gotham skies below him. 

“We need to talk, Kal-El, son of El.”  
A booming voice suddenly catching Clark off guard, quickly knowing who’s deep voice that was...he let his tense shoulders rest has he looked at the city below him. Still not turning around to look at him.

Clark was surprised, disappointed and happy all at once. He was surprised he kept sneaking up on him, not knowing how. First time they met he did the same thing— he wondered if it was all coincidence. He was also disappointed in the mans actions for the past few weeks, that smiley morally righteous god going around beating people unconscious...it didn’t seem like the Thor he met at the bar. But most of all, even though he was giving him the cold shoulder he was happy Thor found him. But Clark wouldn’t allow himself to show it.

Clark finally turned around after a few seconds of trying to collect himself. 

“How did you find me?” Clark said in a stern manner, the wind making his hair strands go everywhere across his forehead.

“Well, nice to meet you too, Kal.” Thor chuckled, as he swung what appeared to be a hammer of sorts in a circular motion to keep himself afloat above his head. “I wanted to see you.” Thor continued. 

“Wh-“ Clark stuttered at the gods bluntness. “Why are you going around beating criminals unconscious? With broken ribs? Barely with a beating heart? Why did you.....disappear?” Clark whispered the last word hoping he didn’t hear it. 

Thor had a surprised face to say the least, he was amused almost at Clark’s behavior. 

“Which criminals you speak of?” Thor knitted his eyebrows together, not knowing a word he was talking about.

“Oh don’t act surprised, Thor. I’m coming to you as— as a friend, trying to settle this in an appropriate manner. I protect metropolis, I protect every city— every country— this planet, it’s my duty to.” Clark said crossing his arms.

“Kal, I truly don’t know what you speak of. I’ve been out of this planet for two weeks.” Thor slowly floated towards Clark, a few inches between the men. 

“What? What do you mean? There is multiple eye witnesses and suspects that place you in the crimes scenes, Thor. With your powers you’re able to leave the criminals at the police station in a jiffy without anyone noticing you.” Clark breathed out. 

Thors face turned even more confused every time Clark told him something. “Look, I don’t know who you speak of. You got the wrong god. I’ve been traveling across the galaxy with a few friends. I came back because I missed Earth, I missed the...” Thor halted, “people in it.” He said shyly looking Clark. 

“I-“ Clark felt blood rush to his cheeks, he looked down immediately hiding his flushed face. 

“Kal-El. I may have an idea who it is.” Thor said disappointedly. 

“Who?” Clark quickly raised his head. 

“Loki.” Thor said simply so, clenching his fist.

“And who is that exactly?” Clark crossed his arms. 

Thor hesitated answering before finally blurting it out. 

“My brother...who you’re looking for is my brother and he’s framing me.”

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! Sorry this one took a while longer, as you can see I worked A LOT on it so pls if u have any feedback lemme know. I’ll try and update as fast as I can.


	4. Feelings & Coffee

“Well, this was unexpected.” Peter Quill breathed out.

Peter was serving himself something to drink at the ships dining area as Thor explained why he was there. 

“What? I can’t visit my friends?Gamora gave me the coordinates to where you lovely folk were at. So I flew here.” Thor retaliated while crossing his arms. 

Through the vast galaxy floated a ship among the stars, in it resides a team of guardians— guardians of the galaxy to be exact. A troubled found family of sorts that came together to make the universe a better place. They drive each other up the wall but they wouldn’t have it any other way. During their many adventures, to make it short, they encountered Thor unconscious floating among debris. Everything after that is history. They clicked and they’ve been to the farthest corners of the galaxy. Thor missed them and decided to pay them a visit.

“Honestly, we’re in the middle of mission sprees. People are paying good coin—“ Peter quickly got cut off by Gamora whos figure came to light from a corner of the ship. 

“Not that the money matters, Quill.” Gamora said in an authoritative annoyed tone. 

“Pffft, of course not babe” Peter nervously chuckled, “The money is just a plus. Helping people is enough.” Peter said in a sarcastic manner. 

“I used to find currency relevant at one point in my life, when I was younger the crown, attention, currency and the desperation of being feared and respected. Later I found out that none of it matters. Selflessness and caring for others is what ultimately matters.” Thor breathed out, sitting down on one of the ships chairs.

“..........Wow, Ghandi is shaking in his grave, dude.” Peter chuckled.

“Shut up.” Gamora lightly elbowed him.

Peter eventually settled down his hysterics and joined Thor by sitting in one of the chairs nearby, facing the ships windows that had a clear view of the space before them. 

“So...how’s Earth been? Any chicks you’ve hit it off with?” Peter raised his eyebrow towards him in a playful manner.

Thor just stared at him for a few seconds before breaking into a hearty laugh, “Its been delightful.” Thor suddenly paused. “It’s been...interesting.” Thor stared off in to galaxy before him in deep thought. 

“What does that mean?” Peter followed Thor’s head turn with his eyes and smiling.

“It means Quill, that it’s been quite an interesting journey for me. I discovered feelings I didn’t even know I had.” Thor exhaled.

He was in peace of sorts, as he looked in to the eyes of space and it’s shiny colorful contents he couldn’t help but be at peace. That peace validated whatever hesitations he had deep inside— his feelings. 

“Hm.” Peter hummed, resting his head on his open palm. “So you like a girl, to make things more simple?” Peter got excited. 

“Not necessarily.” Thor chuckled. 

“What? You like a goat or something? Never took you for that type of guy b-“

“His name is Kal-El.” Thor interrupted, going back to staring at the starry scene. Totally not phased by Peter’s shocked face. 

“Wow, okay. I didn’t even know you went that way?” Peter said.

“I don’t care for silly heteronormative social constructs. I’m not human so I don’t abide to any of their social norms. Still, a surprise, that I come to discover these feelings now.” Thor turned to Peter. 

“Yeah. Preach bro. To all- to all of what you said. But seriously, I’m happy for you.” Peter patted Thor’s shoulder. 

Thor simply nodded and smiled.

“When did you know you liked him?” Peter questioned, becoming more and more interested on what he had to say.

“Well...that’s where the lines blur a little. I was going about my own business and there he was, looking to interview me at the place where I drink. We talked and connected, somewhere through our unexpected likenesses and common ground something flickered inside me. I started to feel more flustered than anything, even though I did well in hiding it...he wasn’t hiding it well. At least I think he wasn’t.” Thor chuckled, thinking back to the fond memory of the blushing reporter who couldn’t meet his eyes to save his life. 

“Not to ruin your bro dude bonding time bullsh*t but we have a briefing for our next missions.” Rocket the raccoon approached the room with hands on his hips, annoyance plastered all over his face. 

“Nice to see you too, Rabbit.” Thor teasingly said pointing at him, fully knowing he hates being called that.

“Whatever.” Rocket grumbled.

“You want to tag along Thor? I can guarantee you it’ll be fun to join us for the next couple of weeks, you can return to that big blue planet whenever you want.” Peter said standing up, Thor doing the same. 

“Sure.” Thor warmly smiled, “Let’s get some bad guys.”

—— current time

The pair decided to descend from their cloudy destination to a more down to earth place, quite literally.  
Clark’s feelings were everywhere to say the least, so Thor proposed for him to take a deep breath and go somewhere quiet so they can talk. Thor suggested a coffee place and Clark warmed couldn’t help but wonder what his intentions were.

“Before we touch the ground I have to change in to my suit, I don’t want anyone seeing me coming down from the sky as a regular joe, my identity would be exposed.” Clark mentioned.

Thor nodded and smiled understandably so but couldn’t figure out how he was going to change 100 or so feet from the ground.

Next thing you know Clark torpedoes, as if he was a tornado himself and in a few seconds he was in his Superman attire. The sun in Metropolis... bolder than in Gotham, the slim suit hugged his thick physique and the sun shined reflectively off his colorful red and blue suit with a magical curl suddenly hanging from his forehead. Clark looked over at Thor lightly chuckling at his flabbergasted expression.

As they both touched the ground, everyone couldn’t keep their eyes off the two gentlemen. 

“Where- where did your civilian clothes go?” Thor said in a amused manner.

“Now, I cannot give all my secrets away can I?” Clark smirked.

Thor felt his cheeks heat up for the first time ever, he thought he could hide it but his body betrayed him. Something he thought couldn’t happen.

The pair entered the rather quiet and almost empty coffee place. It was cozy, the smell of coffee bean delighted everyone’s senses. Nonetheless, everyone stared for a good five minutes. Two known heroes having a coffee together. They agreed that a corner booth where no one would disturb them would be a good idea. So they ordered their drinks and sat down. 

They sat together but opposite to one another with a gap between them, it was an unconscious act but they gave each other space as everyone does in these situations.

“How did you find me, Thor?” Clark questioned, getting right to business. Curiosity filled his eyes.

“You forget I’m a god, it’s not hard tracking you down when your senses are...well developed. I heard you.” Thor smiled simply.

“Hey I have those too yet I didn’t hear you sneak up on me the first time we met or earlier today. And what do you mean- you h- heard me?” Clark stuttered his last words.

“Distracted mind, distracted senses maybe?” Thor chuckled, looking over to a reporter who previously acted shy but in his hero attire his confidence was felt throughout the coffee place. It was almost intoxicating, as if...as soon he sported his hero attire he was 100 percent himself. His font was gone. The level of confidence and radiance coming off him was addicting and Thor was mesmerized to say the least. He was confident but especially shy when the god made any nice comments towards him. 

“Maybe.” Clark smiled, looking down at his hands on the table. 

“Also, Simple, your heart beat. I’m sure you do it too to track down people you care about or maybe enemies.” Thor smiled back and crossed his arms.

“I do, occasionally, when I have to. You...you know my heart beat? By memory?” Clark looked up from his hands in to Thor’s eyes.

“Hm, now that you mention it I guess I do.” Thor replied, not breaking eye contact with Clark.

Clark eventually found his ears getting hot and soon his cheeks followed, he looked like a deer in headlights. 

“Here are your coffees, gentlemen.” The waitress suddenly said, snapping both of heroes out of their flattered states.

“Thank you.” The both men grumbled at the same time and chuckled.

Both of them sipped on their hot drinks and fell in to a comfortable silence.

“So, your brother...he’s framing you? Why? Also, why did you leave? I was starting to think I said something in that interview that made you flee this place.” Clark crossed his arms, his conflicting emotions coming back— plastered all over his face. He didn’t want to admit to his feelings but he was also quite surprised by them like Thor was, only Clark struggled with accepting them because of living on earth for so long and seeing how terrible people can be about acceptance. Clark accepted everyone and anything no matter what but he was scared. He fought super powered villains every week, tackled the most dangerous of tasks to save earth, put his life on the line with no hesitation because he loves people but now in this moment... the hero found himself scared of untapped emotions. 

“Ah, Loki. Loki is my brother and has been trying to make my life a living nightmare ever since I was a child. We’re opposites to say the least. I love him dearly still. I don’t know why he’s trying to frame me but this wouldn’t be the first time. He probably knows about you and is trying to catch front row seats of a potential fight just for the hell of it. And Clark...” Thor suddenly paused, leaning forward in to the table. “You didn’t scare me away, if anything that interview...that afternoon was one of the best days I’ve had on this planet. I just had to get away with a few friends to figure out my feelings on...something.” Thor lingered on that last word. Leaning back in to his seat smiling at Clarks blushing cheeks. 

“That’s some rough brother you got, I’m so sorry Thor..” Clark scratched the back of his neck. “And...feelings on what?” Clark sipped from his coffee cup, trying to mask his flustered face.

“You.” Thor said in a blunt tone, raising his eyebrow.

“Wh-“ The unexpected answer made the reporter suddenly feel the coffee exiting through his mouth and nostrils making him cough, the table and Thor splashed with coffee .

In this moment Clark internally cursed at his heightened senses and powers.


End file.
